This invention is concerned with display devices for luggage, and is more particularly concerned with a point-of-sale display device for a nested luggage set.
Retailers have customarily sold luggage with different types of point-of-sale display devices. For example, the luggage may be enclosed in a box that serves as a display device, or a luggage case may be wrapped in a band that serves as a display device. Each of these display devices has drawbacks. When a box is used, the consumer cannot see the actual luggage without opening the box. While a band allows the consumer to see most of the exterior of a luggage case without removing the band, the interior of the case cannot be seen without breaking the band. Also, bands tend to be fragile and easily torn off.